Beside You
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Deeks needed Kensi to understand just how much he wanted them. Densi. OneShot.


_This couple is so hot, but this fic didn't turn out quite the way I expected. The song is a_ 5SOS _one._

 _Disclaimer : I very unfortunately do not own any of the characters :(_

 _When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky  
_ _To the beat of our hearts at the same time  
_ _So close but so far away  
_ _(Can you hear me?)_

 _She sleeps alone  
_ _My heart wants to come home  
_ _I wish I was, I wish I was beside you  
_ _She lies awake  
_ _I'm tryna find the words to say  
_ _I wish I was, I wish I was  
_ _Beside you_

Marty Deeks sighed and leaned back against the cushions of his couch. It was now just after two and he really needed to get some sleep. They had been working since three this morning when they had gotten pulled from their beds, and he hadn't caught a wink of sleep since then. His body knew he was tired, but his mind just kept running everything around in a loop, even though he needed it to stop. It was just her, over and over again. Her smiling, her laughing, her talking...

"Fuck!" Deeks hissed out as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. This was all messed up. First, he had kissed her. Because he wanted too, and because he wasn't sure if he wasn't going to get the chance to do it again if he didn't then, he might not get the chance to do it again. And then they had slept together. Not once, not twice, but three times.

But then it seemed to come to her senses, for the both of them.

That afternoon, she was being held hostage by one of the perps. His arm was wrapped around her neck and holding her in front of him, to protect himself.

Deeks had the shot.

He had taken that shot a hundred times.

But he flaked.

He didn't take it, and then when Sam Hanna had come running around the corner, he had taken the shot.

Kensi Blye had been furious.

She had ignored him for the rest of the day, and then when they had gotten back to headquarters and were filling in the paperwork, and the next thing Deeks, knew, she was slamming a freshly sharpened pencil into the desk beside his hand, ripping a hole straight through the sleeve of his hoodie. Sam and G Callen had looked over at him wide eyes, shaking their heads warningly, as if telling him that his best option to get out of this was to play dead, and not react.

But he was Deeks, and of course he took the bait.

He had shot a witty retort at her and she had slammed down another pencil, effectively pinning both of his arms to the desk, holes torn through both his sleeves.

"This was my favorite hoodie!" Deeks had shouted after Kensi as she stalked away.

And now, here he was.

Sitting alone on his couch...With holes in the sleeves of his favorite hoodie...And no Kensi.

He was pretty sure that he didn't fall asleep at all that night, despite the fact that he was exhausted.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks, and things still weren't right between them. Henrietta Lange had picked up on the tension first, and had muttered a couple of things under her breath about the pair of them knowing better that to mix business with pleasure. Sam and G were also getting annoyed, because they didn't operate as well as a team together when half of the team pretty much didn't talk.

He ran every morning and night that he wasn't working, he surfed every chance he got, and he took Monty to the dog park every day he could.

Anythingto keep his mind off her.

But it didn't help.

 _Nothing_ fucking helped.

They had just solved a case that had been taking everything from all of them for the past few weeks. The bad guy was behind bars, the pretty daughter of a high ranking Senator was back with her family and they were told they had the weekend off. As if on instinct, Deeks asked where they were going to be hitting for a celebratory drinks as he and Kensi walked out of the building. Kensi gave him a long look, and Deeks pursed his lips, rubbing a hand over the scruff on his face.

"Right," he said under his breath. Kensi sighed and looked down, fiddling with the keys to her car as they headed to the car park. Deeks swallowed hard before reaching out to grab her arm, pulling her around to face them. For a moment, he just took her in; her gorgeous eyes, her long hair which framed that beautiful face, before he licked his lips nervously. "So, I didn't take the shot. So, maybe I care about you more than as partners. So, _maybe_ I couldn't live with myself if something had happened and I had missed the shot and hurt you —"

"Deeks," Kensi tried to interrupt him, taking a step forward.

"And, so, maybe things have changed!" Deeks continued, not wanting her to say something that he couldn't hear right now. "But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing, right?"

"Deeks!" Kensi was a little louder this time.

"I can transfer! I can go back to the LAPD! That way, there wouldn't be —"

"Deeks!" Kensi closed the distance between them and covered his mouth with her hand, and he noticed something about her eyes was different. They weren't as hard and closed off as they had been the past couple of weeks; they had that soft look about them that he had only seen when they were alone. "I know how you feel —shit, I feel the same way," she dropped her hand from his mouth and back to her side and shifted her feet uncomfortably. "It doesn't feel right, going straight home after a case without going out for a drink or something to eat with you."

"I know, Kens, I —"

"I can't let what you did the other day happen again," Kensi cut him off, her eyes narrow as she looked at him and Deeks pressed his lips together. "I've worked too hard and too long to get to this point in my career to throw it all away because I've fallen for my partner." Deeks' eyes flashed at that comment, even if deep down he already knew. "But...But we're stronger together than we are apart, Deeks."

"I agree with that," Deeks quickly said, wanting to get a word in. Kensi lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Generally you're the one who tries to come up with the big idea," she muttered sarcastically.

"Well, that wasn't really an idea," Deeks' smirk was pulling at the corners of his mouth, but he was carefully trying to reign it in, not sure if they were quite into the safe zone where they could be smiling yet. "More like a statement."

"Smart ass," Kensi rolled her eyes but he saw the slight smile on her lips and he let his grin break out across his face.

"I want to try this, Kensi. Properly," Deeks said, taking a step closer to her so that their bodies were only inches apart. "I want this to be me and you. I want to go to sleep next to you, and I want to wake up beside you, and I want to keep working with you, and fighting with you, and making you angry and —" he was cut off again, but this time it was because she was kissing him, not verbally interrupting him. Deeks didn't care, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair and hold her against him. They kissed for so long that Kensi's lips began to feel raw from the rough stubble on his face. They pulled apart and she shook her head at him. "What?" He asked with a grin.

"You, suggesting going back to the LAPD," Kensi rolled her eyes. "They would never have you back."

"They would so!" Deeks shot back at her.

"Would not! They hate you! You're a pain in the ass!" Kensi replied with a grin as they started walking toward their cars again.

"I'm bloody lovely!" Deeks argued.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

 _Let me know what you guys think :)_


End file.
